Trapped
by redrose2310
Summary: Wufei's trapped in a deadly relastionship and hasn't seen his Friends in far to long, Better summary inside // This Is SLASH if you don't like don't read
1. Default Chapter

Written by redrose2310  
  
Chapter: Intro   
  
Rating: Pg13 this chapter   
  
Pairings: 5xoc for now, 4xR, 3xoc, later on. old 2x1 and 5x? later.  
  
It's been two years since the war ended.  
  
I hate what I was during the war but I don't like what I've become much better now.  
  
I moved to what used to be Ireland after the War I changed my name to Lee Foe and got a job at the local liberty witch I love. I love a lot of things about my knew life. I made a vow when the war was over to never fight again ever.  
  
What I hate about my new life is that I've become weak.  
  
Not that I'm not strong physically or that I'm soft. I just have nothing left of myself I don't want to live most of the time I'm worse then an onna.  
  
The reason for this is laying next to me now.  
  
His name's Ron O'Dell I met him a year ago and my life's been hell since.  
  
I met Ron in town he's 28, tall, tanned skin, green eyes, and red/blond hair. He was nice to start with then after we dated for a couple of weeks he started to beat me, I didn't fight back because of my vow and I took him back every time because I loved him and I thought he loved me.  
  
Things just got worse and worse after that he's sent me to the hospital two months after our first date why? Because I spoke Chinese around him.   
  
I know it's dumb and weak of me but I stayed with him even after that. He put my race down I looked the other way he made it so I didn't have any friends but him [I haven't seen the other Pilots since EW not that I haven't wanted to] and I just pretended not to notice. I am weak.  
  
He moved in with me about 6 months ago it was an easy arrangement I work, clean the house, cook, pay the bills and give him sex when ever he wants.  
  
And Ron sleeps around and thinks I don't know, messes up the the house, beats me up when I'm being too Chinese or don't clean the house the way he likes, complains that I don't make enough money, and rapes me when I don't put out.  
  
My life has has fallen threw the floor since the war and the worse part is I don't think I could leave Ron on my own.  
  
What do you think. 


	2. A letter

Written by redrose2310  
  
Chapter: Invited   
  
Rating: Pg13 this chapter   
  
Pairings: 5xoc for now, 4xR, 3xoc, later on. old 2x1 and 5x? later.  
  
Wufei climbed out of bed with a groan, he went into the kitchen of his small house and started breakfast for himself and his love.  
  
Wufei cooked some eggs and check the mail while he waited for Ron to get up knowing better then to wake him up.  
  
He flipped threw the bills and other junk until he came across some thing that shocked him a letter addressed to Wufei Chang a name he hadn't seen or heard in years, it was from Quatre Winner.   
  
Wufei quickly opened it only to have it snatched out of his hand.  
  
"What's this Lee?" Ron asked, holding the letter up to his own face.  
  
"It's a letter from a friend of mine from the war" Wufei said bowing his head slightly.  
  
"Hm, 'Hey Wufei, Where you been?' Who's Wufei?" Ron asked while reading the letter.  
  
"That was my name back then I told you I changed my name love" Wufei said softly not knowing if he'd be hit or not.  
  
"Oh right I remember now 'It took forever to track you down I'm having a get together of the G. Pilots and I'd be happy to fly you and anyone your with now out here to my estate in the new America.' Haha what a tart 'Miss you lots Quatre Winner'" Wufei looked at the ground as Ron laughed at his friends letter.  
  
"Well you want to go?" Ron asked, getting some eggs on to his plate.  
  
"Are you serous?" Wufei asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah it's a free trip!" Ron smiled at the over joyed look on Wufei's face.  
  
"Hey Lee," Ron said, Wufei looked up at him "Yes?"  
  
"Your going to be late for work" Ron said like he was talking to a small child.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm sorry I'll finish the dishes when I get home I'm so sorry Love!" Wufei said and kissed Ron on the cheek before running out of the room.  
  
Wufei got to the liberty just in time.  
  
"Hey Lee" Betty a stacker for the liberty said to him as he entered the liberty.  
  
"Hi" He said hurrying to his computer in his office.  
  
He sighed on and pulled up Quatre's old e-mail address   
  
'Hello, my lover and I would be happy to come to the reunion. You have our address would you please send some tickets to us. I am looking forward to seeing you all again.  
  
Yours,   
  
Foe Lee a.k.a Chang Wufei'  
  
"Ps maybe you can help me" Wufei added to himself after sending the e-mail.  
  
"Time to get to work" Wufei said with a soft smile and headed out to start the only part of his new life he even liked anymore his job. 


	3. plane

Ron had picked out the clothes Wufei was to wear to the get together then beat him when he tied his hair back because he thought it made him look like a slut. So after a rough morrening Wufei and Ron were on a plan headed to the Winner manor in new America.

"If I see you flirting don't think I won't knock your head off" Ron growled in his ear as the plane landed.

"Yes sir" Wufei whispered hoping his friends could help him.

"Hey I love you" Ron added and kissed his cheak.

"Love you too" Maybe it wasn't so bad, though. Wufei told himself.

0000

Heero Yuy stood by the door in Quatre's place everyone but Chang was here and he and the others were worried about Wufei he was the only one who hadn't kept in touch.


End file.
